Servidumbre
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Breve relato sobre Sebastian y su lealtad a su amo.


2 de Enero. Tenía que haberlo sabido. Aunque esperaba que esta vez fuese diferente para todos nosotros. Más bien para mi joven amo, cuyo rostro volvía a tener esa típica sombra, esa mirada fría con la que congelaba toda persona que estuviera delante de él. No me preocupaban los demás, después de todo yo era un demonio a su servicio. Sin embargo no deseaba que mi amo sufriese. ¿Algo estaba cambiando dentro de mí? ¿Por qué sentía esta... lastima, hacia él?

Todo comenzó cuando él era pequeño, con la muerte de su familia. Se le obligó a no solo ser, sino comportarse, como el sucesor de la familia Phantomhive. ¿Cómo demonios pensaban que un niño de 5 años podía soportar tal carga? Ahora, tras otros 5 años, ese mismo rostro de aquel día sigue atormentándonos cada navidad, en cada aniversario de su nombramiento como líder. En cada aniversario de la muerte de sus padres... Unos ojos que parecían maldecirte por haberle obligado a ello, una mirada que nos atormentaba y nos preguntaba "¿por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?". Para el resto de familias y niños, se suponía que esta época era feliz. Para él, un tormento que nunca olvidaría.

Como su fiel mano derecha, me propuse desde el primer día que estuve a su servicio, no solo hacer lo imposible por conseguir su alma, sino también cuidarle hasta que llegue ese momento. Soy un demonio, pero en Ciel-sama había algo especial... algo "prohibido", que me atraía sin dudarlo y deseaba satisfacer sus deseos. A la mañana, como siempre, llevé su desayuno al despacho, donde observaba el exterior por la ventana. Su mirada estaba clavada en las frías nubes grises que poblaban el cielo, y no dijo ni una palabra cuando le dejé la bandeja en la mesa. Por la tarde, el resto de los sirvientes irían a la ciudad a comprar provisiones para el invierno. Decidí que en ese momento le haría un regalo muy especial.

Para cuando él abrió la puerta de su habitación, yo ya estaba cómodamente apoyado en su cama. Alrededor, en cada mesa y estantería, velas tenues que apenas alumbraban en la oscuridad. Ciel, sorprendido, me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, a lo que yo respondí: "Solo quiero que mi amo se sienta a gusto". Le cogí de las manos suavemente y le tumbé en la cama poco a poco, quedándome encima de él y mirándole a su precioso ojo azul. Sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas, cambiaron de color mientras sentía mi respiración a apenas unos centímetros de su boca. Mis manos recorrieron su torso, hasta pasar a sus pantalones, los cuales fui desabrochando lentamente, a la vez que con mis labios rozaba los de mi amo, sintiendo su calidez y su suavidad juvenil.

Él apenas se movía, tal vez sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo, pero de alguna forma sentí que deseaba seguir, deseaba que mis manos acariciasen todo su cuerpo, y que mis labios devorasen cada palmo de su piel. Mientras le bajaba los pantalones, acariciaba su suave trasero. Su respiración se aceleraba a medida que dirigía mis manos hacia su miembro, pequeño pero excitado, que me daba la bienvenida de manera muy tímida. Poco a poco bajé mi cabeza, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, y dejando su joven pecho al descubierto, en el cual me detuve un instante para lamer sus pezones, mientras terminaba de bajarle la ropa interior. Sus gemidos, profundos, me indicaban que iba por el buen camino. Y entonces me dirigí más al sur, lamiendo con la punta de mi lengua, lentamente, su ombligo, hasta tener enfrente mia a su miembro. Una vez en mis manos, nada más acariciarlo, mi joven amo me agarró de la cabeza, incapaz de soportar el placer. No sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer por él...

Al principio lo lamí, humedeciéndolo lo suficiente como para que, al agitarlo, se deslizase mucho, y el placer fuese inmenso para él, tanto que acabase pidiéndome más. Era lo que yo quería, sentir ese "deseo" sobre mí, que se arrodillase y me pidiese más y más. Lo metí lentamente entre mis labios, tan lentamente que terminé haciéndole gemir con fuerza, mientras su punta se deslizaba suavemente adentro de mi cálida boca. Él apretó sus manos sobre mi cabello, mientras lo movía hacia adentro y hacia afuera de mi boca, cada vez más deprisa. Sus caderas se movían al compás, como si quisiera metermela hasta la garganta. A los pocos minutos ya no pudo aguantar más, y me alimentó con su deliciosa leche. Completamente excitado, le di la vuelta bruscamente, colocándolo boca abajo en la cama, y me desnude arrancándome la ropa.

Mi miembro ya estaba húmedo, así que no hubo problema en penetrarle por su trasero, momento en el que pasó de los gemidos a los gritos. Por eso mismo esperé a que no hubiera nadie más que nosotros en la mansión... Para que se desahogase y gritase de placer, como si el mundo no tuviera un mañana. Con mis manos le levanté por el pecho, y mientras le acariciaba y besaba su dulce cuello, se la metía cada vez más profundamente. Soltó algunas lágrimas por el dolor, pero tras unas cuantas embestidas se acostumbró y se hizo totalmente mío. Con mis manos volví a masturbarle mientras le metía por detrás, quería que se corriese por segunda vez, descargando toda la ira y todo el odio que sentía adentro.

Ya nunca sería un niño normal, ahora le había quitado esa pequeña parte de inocencia que le quedaba. Ya nunca más sufriría, y menos sabiendo que yo estaría a su lado, cuidando de él y cargando parte de la gran responsabilidad que, injustamente, le habían impuesto. Y a cambio, yo había conseguido otro pequeño trozo de su alma, esta vez su corazón.


End file.
